Breaking Hearts
by Irini
Summary: "Sometimes… I wish I had fallen for you instead." - Just a simple sentence, but it means a lot.


A/N: Sorta sequel thingy to _Heartbreak_? It's okay if you don't read _Heartbreak_, I presume you'll understand. Copyrights belong to Hoshino Katsura for her characters, and the rest to me.

* * *

**Breaking Hearts**

"Allen!"

I turned to face the ebony-haired girl and a smile appeared on my face.

"_Lenalee_,"

* * *

"Hey, Allen."

That voice… wasn't the one I wanted to hear.

"Oh… Hey, Lou Fa."

Her cheeks were tinted pink. A bit _too_ pink, if I had a say.

"Umm… I was wondering… could we…"

"Sorry," I smiled apologetically. "Lunch date right? Can't. Already have one."

"O-oh… sure." Her smile was shaky. "I'll see you around… Bye."

I turned to face my locker again. Inside were remembrances. Memories. Pictures of all of us. Me, Fou, Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda.

Without realizing, I was stroking Fou's face in the photo.

'_I miss you…'_

"Allen!"

'_That voice…'_

I turned and faced pale purple eyes. Of course, it was an impossible dream anyway.

"Lenalee," I smiled.

Everything reminded me of her. Her pale skin, her smile… Heck, even the shape of her face! But of course… The eyes were different. Fou's was dark wine red, while Lenalee's was a deep purple.

_Nothing ever goes as it seems, doesn't it?_

* * *

"Class dismissed,"

The bell rung and the students started scrambling out like elephants on a stampede as soon as it did. I sighed and slowly picked up the books and eventually went after them.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed my arm as I exited the class.

"Wha—"

I looked down and saw Lenalee, using all of her strength to pull me up the stairs.

She released my aching arm when we reached the rooftop. I searched her face for answers as I tended to my poor arm. Her face only showed determination, and nothing else.

"Wh-What's wrong?" I asked.

For a second, her confidence seemed to droop.

"I like you,"

I was speechless. It wasn't that I didn't like her. It was that I was still torn between the siblings. Fou and Lenalee. So different, yet the same.

"Sorry, Lenalee. I like someone else." I blurted out.

'_You idiot…'_

Lenalee's face changed dramatically. Her confidence was all gone, exposing her weakness. Then she smiled at looked back up at me.

"It's okay. We're still friends, right?"

I smiled and stupidly mumbled 'sure'.

_I have a feeling everything from here is going downhill._

* * *

'_I open my eyes_

_I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light_

_I can't remember how_

_I can't remember why_

_I'm lyin' here tonight_

_And I can't stand the pain _

_And I can't make it go away_

_No I can't stand the pain…'_

"Hello?"

"**Allen!**" the person practically screamed into the phone.

I put the phone as far away as possible from my ears. Only one person who would make a call like this…

"Hey, Lavi."

"Did 'cha hear? Fou's got a boyfriend!"

My mouth gaped open. Did I just hear what he just said?

"Pa-Pardon?"

"I said; Fou got a boyfriend!"

"Who?" I managed to choke out.

"Bak Chan,"

Of course, Bak Chan and Fou had always been close. Bak Chan even seems to have a soft spot for her.

"Oh… I see… Well, I should go now. Talk to you soon." I hung up.

_Why does things seem to get worse?_

* * *

"Lenalee!" I called out while balancing books on my left while waving with my right.

"So… what's up?"

I was panting, but I hurried up and straightened up.

"Nothing, nothing. Do you mind having lunch with me today?"

"Uhh… sure. Don't I do that everyday?"

Of course you do. But I need you more _today_. I forced myself to smile.

After more idle chat and the long walk, we went up to our usual place, the rooftop.

"So, what do we have today?" I asked, trying to sound eager.

"Guess?" she said with a smile. _Her_ smile that looks like _Fou's_.

"Mitarashi dango!" it wasn't that hard to guess anyway, since she likes preparing my favorite food.

After a while, I grew silent. I didn't feel like talking. I felt like curling up in a corner and get forgotten.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

I stared at her for a long while. Trying to _not_ notice her resemblance to Fou.

"She got a boyfriend," I whispered back.

She gasped. I could see shock and sympathy written on her face. I could almost laugh. I don't want her sympathy.

"I lost… officially." I said with a small smile.

"I'm sorry," she said after what seemed like an hour.

"Doesn't matter anyway." I said with a laugh.

I don't know what came into me, but I hugged her. Probably because she looks _so_ much like _her_.

Tears started to cascade down by themselves. I couldn't stop them.

"Shh. Don't cry…" she comforted.

Thoughts started swirling in my head.

_What if I had fallen for her instead?_

"Sometimes… I wish I had fallen for _you_ instead."

* * *

Extra A/N: Grahhhh! This. Is. So. Weird! I can't believe I just said that! I'm sorry to all of you people! I know Fou doesn't really look like Lenalee, but I had no choice! I didn't even know who to put in Fou's part!


End file.
